


sethener'asha

by Adara_Rose



Series: the x-rated collection [15]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Felching, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Blast her to the nine hells for the fire she has lit within him, this desire that threatens to consume him whole.(or, Fenris can't stop thinking about Hawke)





	sethener'asha

**Author's Note:**

> sethener'asha (n.) - dream-woman  
> elvhen; Setheneran (waking dream) + asha (woman)

Hawke is not the first woman he has lain with, and he supposes she won’t be the last. But she is the first to have him in the state he is now. Fenris growls with frustration as he throws a half-empty bottle at the wall, trying to will his body to calm. But it won’t, it refuses to obey his commands. It  _ wants _ , and the want throbs deep within, making his blood boil and his skin crawl. Every inch of his skin is demanding her touch, his fingers clench with the need to hold her, curl around her hips, grip her hair. His mouth waters with the need to plunder hers, taste her lips, her skin. He is almost painfully hard in his breeches, and it only infuriates him more. He is on fire; his nipples ache as the fabric of his shirt brushes over them. His thighs quake, his legs shake, his breath comes out in half-moans. Damn her! Damn her to hell! Damn the fire she has lit within!

 

He leans against the table, trembling, clenching his eyes shut. Arousal bubbles within, making his thoughts return to her without his permission. He wants her under him, her hands clutching his shoulders, her legs wrapped around her waist as he- he roars in frustration, turning the table over. It doesn’t help. His trousers still feel as if his hardness will rip the seams any moment. Snarling with fury, he rips them open and takes himself in hand. The skin is so sensitive it is almost painful, but he still wraps his shaking fingers around his cock and starts stroking. He closes his eyes, leans back against the wall, lets his thoughts go where they insist on going. Where they always go.

 

It’d be so easy, just head across the courtyard to her house, go into her rooms and she will be there, and he wonders if she has a nightgown or sleeps nude. No, fantasy-Anna is nude, gloriously nude and his greedy eyes feasts on the span of nude flesh. Her body is a mix of tan, firm skin and pink scar tissue, curling around her where the dragon’s flame burned and she is gorgeous. He pulls her close and feasts at her neck and her fingers tangle in his hair, her voice is breathy and hungry as she whispers his name and Fenris groans, stroking faster. 

 

He’d lay her down gently, like she deserves to be treated, lay her down on soft sheets and let his hands explore, let his tongue learn the difference between the scars and the softness, relearning her every noise, every reaction. He would feast on her breasts like a starving babe, work his tongue around and over her nipples until they swelled and hardened, her moans deepening as her legs fall open and her sex pulses with want of him, the same want that makes him pinch his own nipples hard to keep from peaking, he is not ready yet. Not yet.

 

No, first he wants to hear her scream his name as he pushes inside her, and Maker she is slick and wet and tight and she engulfs him whole, her inner walls of her sex pulsing and clenching as he presses in, ruthless in his pursuit of that feeling of being pressed so far inside her he can’t tell where he ends and she begins and  _ maker _ she is fire and he starts thrusting, slowly at first then faster, harder, rutting into her as if frenzied. Her heels dig into his back and her fingers clutch at his shoulders as she laughs and moans and encourages him to thrust harder, faster, and he does. Maker, he rides her hard, almost brutally and she takes every thrust with wild, euphoric viciousness that only increases his excitement. He chokes on a scream as he rubs his thumb over the leaking tip of his member and in his fantasy he buries his face between her breasts as he thrusts, snapping into her so hard it almost hurts as his hips slap against hers and her fingers dig into his back so hard it is only a matter of time before she breaks the skin. And then she is screaming and shuddering and she convulses around him, becoming even wetter as she reaches her peak and he comes with her. He screams into her skin as he erupts in her and maker he never wants to stop.

 

She falls back onto the bed, gasping, her legs still wide open for him and he wants more, wants everything. He wants to know how she tastes when she is still wet with his seed and he falls to his knees, presses reverent kisses to the inside of her thighs as his hands leave her hips. And he slides his hands under her to grasp her buttocks and his thumbs find the outer parts of her sex and he holds her open, baring her for his ravenous mouth. She shrieks when he lets his tongue slide down and in, seeking her molten core and every nuance of her taste. Her hands bury themselves in his hair and he moans greedily as he laps at the liquid leaking from her with every movement of his tongue, drinking them down like the finest wine. The taste is new and familiar and he is drunk on it and he wants more, more, so he stabs his tongue in deeper, seeking that molten core that feels like heaven when he buries himself in her and her cries are like angels singing. Fenris hand moves faster on his throbbing cock and lets himself press fantasy-Anna into the bed, eating her out with ruthless determination as she squeals and keens and pulls at his hair until it hurts. And she is so wet, her juices stain his face and he can hardly taste himself anymore but he wants her to come apart from just his mouth so he seeks out that curious part he has learnt is called the clitoris and as he grinds his tongue against it while he presses two fingers into her convulsing sex. And then she screams his name so loudly her voice breaks and she explodes, literally explodes as her juices flow out and cover his face and it is almost enough to push him over the edge too. But it’s not enough and with a sound that is almost a roar he collapses on top of her, kissing her breath away and forcing her to taste herself on his tongue as he buries his hardness in her again. 

 

She is so wet, shuddering and clenching around him. So impossibly wet, there is hardly any friction as he thrusts, but that doesn’t matter because this is Anna, Anna clawing at his back and moaning his name and he wants to bury himself so far within her they’ll be unable to part. Every time he thrusts she moans, her hips rising to meet him and more of her juices leak out, and he marvels at how wet she is. Her nails are raking down his back now as she cries out in pleasure and as her heels dig into his back she moans “I love you” in his ear. And that’s what he wanted, what he needed, and he buries his rock-hard cock as deep within her as he can get as he erupts, screaming her name, screaming in pleasure screaming-

 

Fenris comes back to himself with a start, realising his legs have given out and he is sitting, trembling, on the floor of his mansion. The wild lust pumping through his body is momentarily satisfied, his seed staining his hand, the floor and his boots. Anna. Fuck, Anna. 

 

He leans his head back and closes his eyes again, but when he does he is back in that bed with that woman and he snaps his eyes open. Damn her to hell, what has she done to him!?

 

He gets to his feet, shaking, shuddering, manages to adjusts his clothing with trembling fingers. He stumbles towards the door.

 

Anna. He needs to see Anna. 


End file.
